Be Mine
by openmymindcomeinside
Summary: Cutesy Kiddy!Seblain/Future!Seblaine Valentines one-shot


**Be Mine (Seblaine Valentine's Day One-Shot)** _Happy Valentine's day all. Have some kiddy!Seblaine with a dash of future!Seblaine! I wrote it pretty quickly and on the whim sorry if it's not up to par! Rated: T_

* * *

It didn't come as much of a surprise that he didn't get any Valentines from the other kids in his envelope.

Truth be told he was kind of a nightmare. ('Kind of' being the worlds most blatant understatement as a way to sooth his bruised ego) He'd terrorized probably every one of his classmates and _maybe _he deserved to be the only one with a Valentine from only his teacher.

Sebastian sat with his nose in the air and his arms crossed over his chest—he didn't care. Of course not, why would he? The other kids were beneath him and he didn't need their Valentines (it's not like he made them any either) and though he firmly believed they should have made him one at the very least out of fear he wasn't going to let it get to him.

He watched as the kids walked around the room with their bags full of valentines, dropping the little cards, with candy attached to them, into each other's envelopes, giggling and turning various shades of red and he made a mental note that some of these kids were _so _getting pushed into the sand during recess.

This sucked. Some of them at least had the decency to look ashamed for avoiding his desk. Lily even opted to hand Grace's valentine to her hand rather than put it in her envelope as her desk was right next to his.

Sebastian eyes searched out their second grade teacher's. Maybe she would shame these jerk-face idiots for leaving him out. But as their eyes met he realized that behind the look of pity Mrs. Wells cast in his direction, was a small look of victory and suddenly the small ounce of guilt and regret he harbored for filling all her drawers with glue vanished.

He didn't want to watch the rest of the kid's sickening friendly affection for one another—didn't want to see the blushing smile on Bennet's stupid face when Ashley put a "special" valentine in his envelope. _iugh._

He lowered his head onto his desk and traced his pointer finger on the carved marks he made with his scissors on Monday when he had to sit in during recess, having lost his privilege to join the other kids in the fun when he decided dipping Anna's blonde curls in red paint would be funny. It wasn't, though he didn't understand why; it's not like she couldn't wash it out.

Just as he was about to drift off he heard the faint thunk of something being dropped into an envelope. He was ready to scowl the meanest scowl he could muster at whoever approached the table, for someone else no doubt, as he snapped his head up but was met with bright smiling honey eyes as the owner dropped a valentine into _his _envelope.

Blaine.

Sebastian almost laughed at the boy and maybe it was half because every time the other boy came around he got all warm and giddy but mostly it was because he was really mean to Blaine—like really mean—and yet here he was with a smile and a valentine. He was dressed in his finest as usual—a bow tie with hearts on it and his hair gelled to perfection. Blaine was better than every student in the entirety of Westerville Elementary, he was beautiful, and he was the nicest kid Sebastian ever met in his whole life, even when Sebastian was mean to him.

No matter what he did, Blaine was always smiles and nice words—the picture of kindness. Sometimes Sebastian caught himself being meaner to Blaine than usual (usually on the days when the butterflies in his stomach were too much) but the other boy didn't waver. He was always trying to play with him, or include him. When it was independent reading time, Blaine always sat so close to him their knees brushed, sending warms chills through him (even on the day Sebastian made him cry. He hated himself that day for making him cry and even let Blaine hold his hand as they read.)

He liked Blaine—like _like _liked him.

Sebastian didn't like anybody.

But Blaine, Blaine was special.

The other boy sat in the desk next to him grinning as he grabbed his hand. "Happy Valentine's Day Sebby."

Sebastian pulled his hand away, forcing his brows into a frown when really all he wanted to do was beam from ear to ear. "I told you not to do that, and don't call me that—I hate it." That was a lie—he loved it when Blaine called him that.

A momentary frown fell over Blaine's features but only for a second before he was back to smiling as if Sebastian had returned the sentiment. "I got you a caramel-apple lollipop and a dragon ball-z card because I know those are your favorites."

It was things like this that made Sebastian want to push Blaine down. Why did he have to make him so happy all the time?

"I didn't get you anything." Sebastian replied, shrugging as he peaked into his envelope and pulled out his valentines.

Blaine only smiled, trying for Sebastian's hand again and this time Sebastian let him. (even though it made opening his lollipop more difficult than it should have been.) "So?" he offered grinning down at their interlaced hands. "My momma says everyone deserves a valentines. I made yours special because you're always so upset all the time and you saved me when Kenny and James were bullying me yesterday."

One thing about Blaine: only Sebastian was allowed to be mean to him.

Kenny and James learned that the hard way when they stole Blaine's lunch and pushed him down the day before. Sebastian kicked both of their knees and dumped his tray of food on Kenny and his milk on James. No one was going to mess with the son of the State Attorney and they certainly were not going to mess with Blaine.

"Anyways," Blaine continued placing his own envelope on Grace's desk and spilling out the contents, "I have enough already. I can share with you if you want." he offered. He didn't pity him. In fact his lips curved little at the corners as looked at Sebastian's practically empty envelope because: yeah he deserved it. It wasn't out of malice—Sebastian was almost entirely sure Blaine wasn't capable of being the slightest bit malicious—but Blaine was never one to let Sebastian think he had a right to sit bitterly at his desk, plotting the demise of the rest of the students when it was his own fault. Sebastian liked that about him.

After all, Blaine _was_ sitting with him, sharing his valentines with him and holding his hand despite everything so he was allowed to be a little amused by it. If the tables were turned Sebastian would have probably laughed outright, pointing and all.

Sebastian looked down at the card Blaine gave him. Trunks was on the card and Sebastian was momentarily freaked out as he wondered how Blaine knew that was his favorite character. There was no way. Blaine was perfect even on accident. He didn't need a valentine from anyone else. Blaine's one meant more than a envelope full of cards from kids he was most likely going to terrorize regardless of whether he got one from them or not anyways. He let Blaine enjoy his meaningless valentines and as he sucked on the caramel-apple lollipop and brushed his free hand over his card he mentally promised to make Blaine one in return.

"Blaine?"

Blaine stilled in the middle of ripping the wrapper of his Reese's pieces open with his teeth and his free hand, casting a soft glance at Sebastian and making the other boy giggle at the sight. "Huungh?"

"Will you—Will you be my Valentine?"

Blaine dropped his candy, his eyes went wide and he smiled so bright—brighter than the sun—as he regarded Sebastian with so much delight Sebastian thought he might shoot through the ceiling. "Really?" He asked, gripping Sebastian's hand tighter and even though Sebastian was sure that his hand was going to fall off he kind of never wanted Blaine to let go.

"Yes-um-Please?" the taller boy nodded staring down at their hands with a look that toed the line between fear and joy, wobbling between the two as Blaine's pause grew longer and longer and longer.

Blaine was smiling, Sebastian noted, so it didn't seem like it was a bad thing that Blaine hadn't yet responded but this could easily have been the ultimate set up. No one else was paying them any attention (no one with the unknown exception of Mrs. Wells as she regarded them fondly from her desk) so his fear of being humiliated was less likely but considering all he'd ever done, he felt it was a reasonable fear to have.

Blaine clutched his hand with both of his soft, warm hands and swayed from side to side, nodding frantically and making Sebastian laugh once more. "Yes. Yes I will Sebby."

Sebastian sighed "Kay, but stop that."

Blaine stilled instantly though he was still buzzing with elation and smiling goofily. "Okay."

Sebastian surveyed the room to make sure no one was looking and when he was certain everyone was completely ignoring his corner of the classroom (something that suddenly didn't seem to bother him much) he leaned over quickly and brushed a hasty peck on Blaine's cheek. Both boys blushed hard at the kiss as Sebastian pulled away and turned his head down, eyes trained on his valentines day card. "Thank you Blaine."

Blaine hummed none noncommittally, trying his hardest not to annoy Sebastian with his excitement. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sebby."

* * *

"So it was definitely _you _who asked _me_ first Seb." Blaine teased, curling into his side and wrapping a blanket around them as they cuddled on their couch.

"Um Sorry to break it to you Honey-B but giving me a valentine with my favorite candy _and _anime kind of counts as asking me." Seb countered pulling them down so they lay horizontal on the couch, causing Blaine to hover above him.

"Does not. I was scared of you. You were a total brat and I didn't want to be terrorized anymore!"

Seb laughed, nestling his head into the curve of Blaine's neck as the other man kissed down his own neck. Blaine had long since forgiven him for his horrific behavior towards him as a child and the pang of guilt was only subtle now (because he would always feel even a little guilty for not making sure Blaine always had a smile on his face since day one). "Whatever you kind of liked me, even when I was mean to you, which come to think of it explains…"

Blaine bit his neck, interrupting his train of thought. "Shut it, don't even go there." He mumbled before soothing the red skin with a soft kiss. "Yeah I guess I kind of liked you." he concluded with a chuckle.

Seb pulled his head back only inches from Blaine's face—far enough so he could stare into his golden eyes, but close enough so they were still sharing the same air. "What about now? Do you still kind of like me?"

Blaine shook his head, dipping down for a sweet kiss before answering. "Nope. I kind of love you now."

"Just kinda?" Seb pouted, his body deflating with a thready sigh.

A coy smile formed over Blaine's full lips as he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss—a deeper kiss as if he wanted to Seb to have his everything, body and soul, and the only way to give it to him was through this kiss. He loved it. He loved being connected to him, pressed up against him and drenched in their love for each other. He thought if this was all he got, just this—kissing and loving and holding and being—he'd still be the happiest man in the world.

He pulled off reluctantly, allowing their lips to smack obscenely. "Nuh-uh. I really love you. I love you more and more with every passing second." He clarified as he tucked his head into the crook of Seb's neck. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He admitted in a hushed tone—inaudible to anyone and anything outside of the bubble they'd created for themselves. "When you moved to Paris in the sixth grade I was sure of it."

"There was no way I was ever going to spend the rest of my life without you Blaine. You were my first Valentine, my first friend _and_ you knew Trunks was my favorite—I still don't know how…"

"I'll never tell."

"Stalker."

Seb grabbed Blaine's hand before he could poke him and laughed. "I love you. You know that? More than anything. That was in the top ten best days of my life."

"Mine too." Blaine traced his finger over the freckles on his boyfriend's long neck, making an imaginary heart the best he could out of his trail. "What's the top five best days?"

"Five is the first time we had sex."

Blaine snorted at this.

"Four is that day. Three is when I found you again. Two is when you told me you loved me….and one…one is being saved for a tie between the day you say yes to marrying me and the day you actually marry me."

Blaine sat up hastily so he could look into Sebastian's eyes. The last time they talked about marriage it ended in a fight—stupid and every bit as ugly as it sounded. He hadn't touched the topic since. Seb woudn't even meet his eyes back then, but now his gaze was locked on his own—unwavering.

"Really?" He prodded gently

Seb nodded smirking up at Blaine's shocked face. "Yeah, really. It's not a proposal yet…"

"No—I know…just…"

"I Just…I get excited when I think: one day I'll get to call you my husband. I look at you and I know there's no way we'll end up like my parents. You loved me then—even though I was a little shit and completely undeserving—and you love me now and I feel it everyday and I love you too. So much," Seb shrugged, "so yeah, that will be my number one."

"Okay." Blaine replied sweetly, leaning back down into Seb's neck—into his warmth where his scent was the strongest and the most intoxicating. He tightened his hold on Seb's body, inhaling long and deep and pressing his lips there again and again.

"I love you. Happy Valentine's day." He whispered into the skin there.

He was in a perpetual battle of patience vs impatience for those days. More than anything, he wanted so badly to commit fully to the other man but he could wait. He would wait for as long as it took for Sebastian to be ready.

"I love you too babe. Happy Valentine's day."

"You two make me _sick_," Hunter's voice cut in as he considered the two men on the couch. He promptly got up and set his plate of pizza down, shaking his head at the two men. "Next time I ask you a simple question please warn me before you completely forget that I'm even here and serve me up a spoon full of nausea via coupley cuteness. Ask me again why I hate Valentine's Day. Ask me again! If you have loud sex tonight I'm going to throw my breakfast at both of you tomorrow morning." His gruff voice carried as he ranted down the hall to his room and shut the door heavily with his final words.

Sebastian was the first to crack, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder and pulling the smaller man into a fit of laughter with him. They laughed until they couldn't breathe anymore, forced to gasp for air.

"We really need our own place." Blaine choked out once he was composed enough to form words.

Hunter had been sour about Valentine's Day since they came home from dinner only to find him alone in the living room with a bitter tale of being dumped by his girlfriend for "not making enough effort" on their date. To be fair he hadn't, but they were his friends and so they spent some time with him to take his mind of it only they seemed to have made things worse. Blaine felt bad but often times he wanted to be able to be with Seb without holding back and tonight was one of those nights where he wanted to be with him freely.

"Yeah we do." Seb agreed, brushing his fingers over the soft skin of Blaine's cheeks. He traced his fingers over the smaller man's features and ran his hand up the nape of his neck, into his curls, so he could pull him down for a kiss.

And kiss him he did, opting to get lost in each other; they'd deal with Hunter in the morning.

* * *

_So here it is. Sorry if it's bleh it took a while to actually get done because I had to pause to go to school. It's not even Valentine's Day anymore but still here it is. I will try and have an update of IKYWT as soon as possible. I'm feeling inspired so hopefully I pump that out to you soon._


End file.
